Talk:Green Sun
I want to put this somewhere, but I don't know where. On the page where this picture comes from, the green sun and surrounding void are reflected in her eyes, so yes, she does eventually reach there. :How did you reach that conclusion? ~Octachor n 19:53, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Elsewhere The grammar there is really bothering me. Could someone fix it? LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 18:31, May 1, 2011 (UTC) act 5 ending Despite how bad I am at interpreting these, here is what I think to understand from the act 5 ending in regards to the green sun: - the plan of Rose to use the tumor to destroy the green sun backfired spectacularly, resulting in the destruction of at least one horrorterror of high rank, and the CREATION of the green sun instead. -Doc Scratch was, one way or another, responsible for creating the green sun. The death of him and the black queen from the session of the trolls somehow destabilised the universe of the trolls which, together with the destruction of the universe of the kids, created the payload for the tumor. All of this is how I interpret the animation, if I am wrong do not hesitate to call me out on it. 18:34, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :Check out . You are right. Also, it is only Snowman's death that destroyed the troll universe. It was established in the Midnight Crew intermission that killing her destroys the universe. Why, we do not yet know, but probably has something to do with Doc Scratch and Lord English. (also, I'm not sure where you're getting the destruction of a horrorterror from. when did that happen?) --DarthEinstein 18:49, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :During the final countdown the moon of Derse from the kid's session is shown in front of it, hence my assumption it died in the creation of the green sun. (most notable around 0:45-0:40 on the countdown) : 12:31, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, that. I guess maybe? But he looks like he was just watching them float through the void. He doesn't appear when it actually explodes. --DarthEinstein 12:44, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Animated article title SO I think this was uploaded to be used as an animated title, similar to lord english's article. Do we want to use it or not? I found it while I went through the unused files. - 12:38, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :I support this proposal. 13:45, March 27, 2013 (UTC) ::As do I. 14:10, March 27, 2013 (UTC) trivia I'm godawful at editing wikis, so I was hoping someone could edit in a trivia section with some information I know. Firstly, our sun, when subjected to xray imagery, can appear green. Secondly, A large green sun appears at 2:20 in the "Miracles" video that Dave sends to Gamzee when breaking off Caledfwlch. 06:43, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Anonymous user (cyberTripping, should I ever join) :Well I am not sure about the necessity of the first bit of info, anyone? 14:06, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm not so sure about the first bit either, but I did add the trivia that was removed back before you even left your comment here. 16:52, June 24, 2013 (UTC)